Gundam Wing: Pilot Error
by Nickyg
Summary: The Pilots in Training Jin Koto, Masumi Maja, Tinto Jiktah, and Lilith Tsunami. These four pilots have been together all there life as friends but, when Jin is the only one to not get his mobile suit license Is causes him to have his life changed.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing: Pilot Error

A/N: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters or mobile suits I do at least reserve the write to the Characters, Jin Koto, Masumi Maja, Tinto Jiktah, and Lilith Tsunami. I also Reserve the Writes to The Mobile Suits. Wing Zero Angel, Wing Zero Omega, Deathsyth Devil, Deathsyth Alpha. Any other names may be canon to the series or may be names I made up either or you may take what ever I have not listed..

Chapter 1:Seventh time is the charm! I will pass and, get my Mobile Suit License.

Jin Koto 6th Year Student at Mobile Suit Pilot Training Academy, blue eyes and, silverish hair his clothes were of a white tee shirt and blue jeans his pilots outfit was blue with black lines. Jin is age 18 and one of the best pilots in the Academy but, his down fall is not enough quick thinking and to much hesitating. Jin has friends in the Academy who have all graduated and been waiting for Jin to finish and learning advance maneuvers. They only graduated last month but Jin was Determined to graduate tomorrow.

"I can't wait Masumi I will Graduate."

-A Dark Navy long haired rose from the bed behind him as he was fixing his hair the pilot suit on the door her appearance was in knee length skirt and a form fitting tee shirt with fish net underneath it and on her legs.-

"Jin I swear you better start doing what they want then because your going to get your self killed."

"Masumi you worry to much why don't you chill, Your to up tight."

"God Jin you are such a cocky Basturd fine get your self killed!"-she walked out and slammed the door Jin sighed and shrugged it off as he finished with his hair and walked out going to the work out room to start his daily exercise.-

"Hey Jin what you doing?"

-a blonde female with a mid range chest bounced up to him leaning close to the wall as she watched Jin approach he smiled.-"Lilith where you coming from?"-he smiled-"just got done working out have to keep my figure you know."

-they both laughed and he smiled-"Don't work to hard."-he said as Jin walked in and began his exercise routine.-

-Jin Pushed him self to be stronger and faster each work out was either, One hour on the bike, Then one hour on the Treadmill, or it was a work out for the arms or, legs or, chest.-

-Jin got done walking back to the dorm he spotted. A short energetic boy in a pilot outfit.-

"Tinto! What is up?"

Tinto looked to his friend and hugged him.

"Nothing Jin but tell you something. It feels great to get your license."

Jin looked to him and frowned.

"What?"

"I got my license today."

Jin smiled half upset he ended up getting it first.

"Congrats Jiktah But I will get mine next."

Jin shouted getting fired up forgetting the disappointment.

"You better Koto or your going to get left behind."

Jin sighed as he made his way to his room to change. Jin got into a white and blue pilot suit with a helmet that was white with a blue visor .

"I will complete this."

Jin had great confidence in this factor rushing towards his Gundam.

"Wing Zero Angel better get ready because we are heading out."

Three Tech. were standing by with three of the instructors ready to track Jin's movements.

"Commander Zechs?"

A blonde haired gentleman looked to the other instructor.

"Major Renard the name is Commander Milliardo I do not go by that name any longer."

Renard nodded.

"We are set for Jin's 6th Test."

"Excellent!" Milliardo said. "Let him know once he is in his cock pit."

Jin once buckled in and put on his head set as he reported in.

"Jin Koto Wing Zero Angel Ready and all systems go."

"Good we are set here as well this is General Renard."

Jin set his controls as he started up the gundam.

"Ok girl let's show them what we been doing."

Once he got clearance Jin fired up the thrusters launching in to space.

"Alright let's do this!"

Jin was every bit excited as he ever was the test began for the 6th time.

"You can do this remember what you been training for."

The drones came around they were in the shape of other past Mobile Suits.

"Beam Saber on line!"

Jin called out as his saber slashed through the test drones.

"Let's see how that Beam Canon works now that I fixed it."

Jin took out the beam canon from his back as he fired off a shot making 2 of the test subjects explode.

"General Renard we have a problem."

Milliardo blurted out as Renard looked at the screen.

"WHAT! The systems there Malfunctioning?"

"Apparently there Is a severe magnetic storm coming from space."

"Milliardo we must get in touch with Jin."

Milliardo nods in agreement. Up in space Jin was taking these guys down untill two of them blocked his attack sending him back.

"WHAT THE HELL! That was not a programmed block that is advanced."

Jin noticed this was getting harder when no instructions were given.

"Jin do you read me this is General Renard return to base I repeat return to base."

Jin nodded to him self but then the drones surrounded him and all short circuited.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jin soon found out as Milliardo and Renard watched in horror as the screens went black but a camera from there satellites caught a black hole opening.

"Oh no Communications have been cut and jin is gonna be swallowed by the black hole."

Jin turned in horror as Jin, tried taking off in one direction Away from it as it sucked him in with the Gundam making it vanish. General Renard and Commander Milliardo watched in horror a Funeral must be arranged as they shut off the equipment walking out with there heads down.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters or Mobile Suits I do at least Reserve the Rights to the Characters, Jin Koto, Masumi Maja, Tinto Jiktah, and Lilith Tsunami. I also Reserve the Rights to the Mobile Suits. Wing Zero Angel, Wing Zero Omega, Deathsyth Devil, Deathsyth Alpha. Any other names may be Canon to the Series or may be names i made up either or you may take what ever i have not listed.

Chapter 2: The Pilot is the Mobile Suit?

Masumi, Tinto and Lilith were mourning the Funeral was in one hour it has been 3 days since they herd the news.. Masumi blamed her self feeling she may of cursed this on him while Lilith could never tell him how she felt and Tinto...well...Tinto didn't have his big brother from a Friendly perspective. Still it hurt.

"Why...why did he have to die..." Masumi cried as Lilith held her and so did Tinto as they sighed and held her close it was to crazythere best friend since first class and he was gone. They made there way to the Funeral Site as it was to be the first on on campus and the students gathered his Parents did as well. They all gathered around as Milliardo gave the Ceremony.

"Students and Parents of Jin Koto...we are here to mourn the departed...as tried as he might he couldn't reach his goal of being a full pilot...and depsite breaking the rules..he would of passed on that faithful day...this lisence...is going to be hung up to show a student who truely gives his all sacrifices it all to...any one want to say anything?"

Masumi, Tinto and Lilith Raised there hands as they came up and Masumi spoke first.

"Jin was...a bone head...every time he got cocky something stupid always happened...but he always turned it good...always...the time he got food poisioning and managed to still train and study when others stopped...jin always had a good heart...he saved me from bullies one day...he gave him self to the three of us and helped us out when ever we needed it...and we will...remember him and say a prayer for his family.."

Tinto stepped up.

"He acted like my big brother so many times and gave me the best advice any one could of and that was 'if you do not try and give your all you only use what you think you need...' This was my drive and i got my liscense finally...before Jin even did...with out him...and Lilith and Masumi here...i never woudl of passed this time when i go on my First Mission i will dedicate it to Jin."

Lilith stepped up tears in her eyes.

"Jin was there when my mother died when i started here...he was so close i could always ask him when i needed something...that was the way our friendship was...with out asking he was there and always wanting to lend a hand...he was to kind for words...He was to good for life...i don't know how i am going to manage but i will that is what he would want for me...he wants me to always be strong i know it."

She stepped down as they lowered a small box with his Extra Badge in it as they covered it up and every one disbanded and they went back to the school to keep there trainning up. Tinto, Masumi and Lilith were working out or studying other perameters of missions.

After dinner later that night Masumi ,Lilith and Tinto were by there Radio set in the same room when the music played that they liked in Jin's memories they were just relaxing back and rocking a bit. Soon the Transmission went fuzzy and this came though.

"this...s...dam...ing...ero...ngel...I am Jin Koto hello?"

The three of them gasped and listened as one of them called up Milliardo and to turn to frequency 144.60 as the message came through.

"Hello...This is Wing Zero...Angel...I am Jin Koto can any one hear me...ANY ONE!"

Milliardo ordered them to meet in the Space Astronomics lab to search and it was 15 minutes later when they arrived. Soon they began to search the scanners soon the transmission stopped but General Renard shouted.

"Commander Milliardo...its..." Pointing to the grid on the screen it was the black hole but it dropped a Mobile suit in to orbit and it was falling for the Launch pad as General Renard called back through the com systems. "Attention Students Brace for Impact." coming in to view they say it and Lilith shouted.

"That is Jin's Gundam."

"Your correct its Wing Zero Angel." General Renard said as it hit the ground and kept togeather as they began to get a rescue crew together and move out with the Crew. Milliardo and renard watched as the crew climbed up and popped the hatch and they gasped. "General Renard come up here.." "What is going on?" Asked the General.

"Jin he is not in the Suit."

They look like they been god smacked and were concerned. "Maybe he is Floating in space search the Atmosphere and above around for anything." A Crane and reascue team took the Gundam to the bay as Masumi, Tinto, and Lilith followed the Gundam till they got to the bay. Milliardo patted there heads and Assured them.

"We will find Him.."

Masumi nodded along with Lilith and Tinto as they left to go back to the dorm. All would pass soon hopefully. The moon set and the sun slowly rose. In the bay Wing Zero Angel Glows bright and it shrinks down to Jin...jin sighed and yawned as he stood up feeling weird as he felt his skin and he was still as soft as ever...It was 7am and no one but the Teachers and commanders where up. Milliardo entered the bay to observe Wing Zero Angel as he did though he noticed Jin and looked Confused jin didn't noticed the sleves of his Mobile Suit were rolled up as if he was searching for something he bit his lip not sure what to make of this.

"JIN!" Milliardo Shouted as Jin turned and smiled a bit and ran over and saluted to him as he nods

"Yes Commander Milliardo? " Milliardo looked him over. "Well i am glad your alive...that is a shock considering we thought you were dead."

Jin nods. "I understand that...when i entered the Black Hole i felt my Mobile suit begin to crush up but...something happened and a flash of light...i woke up and saw the Black Hole sending me back the same way i came in...and then passed out...but it was like i was seeing it first hand not like before."

Jin said and looked to him as he was helped by Commander Milliardo to the Outside area.

"From first hand...like the Gundams head?"

"Exactly..that is what was weird...and i feel...Heavier a bit almost...i am not sure how to explain it.."

"Hmm what is your body telling you.."

"hmm.." Jin felt inside him.

"Well?" Milliardo looked to him.

"I feel like i can Grow...almost like Transform."

Milliardo watched him walk to the open spot where a Gundam could land and transformed reaching in almost pushing a button and he turned to the Gundam...in amazment Milliardo watched and noticed then he shrunk back down and Jin looked back to him.

"Holy Shit...i am my Gundam..."

"Step in to the Astro metrics and Medical lab we need to examin you."

It took another half hour for the short time it took to get there and Examin everything then Milliardo looked.

"Until we are sure whats going on you rest and you may want to call your parents and go see every one."

Jin nods and smiled as he grabbed his cell phone from the Locker he had locked up that faithful day and turned it on and was getting dressed in the fresh clothes he put in there to.

"Hello?" a voice said from the phone. "Hey Mom.." "Jin?" Jin began to talk a bit and tell her all that happened and she cried so did his dad he would keep them updated once he got settled back in and they told him they would be delievering his stuff back to him today as he nods as he hung up and felt better some what...it was so weird he should of been dead..by all Definitions. Walking to the Dorms he noticed every one was awake now but if he new Masumi, Tinto and Lilith he would know exactly where to find them and he was right when he went to Masumi's room and herd her talking about Jin and how much of a bitch she was and blaming her self for his death. Jin felt touched as he walked in since the Door was partially open.

"Hey now.." She jumped and turned and Masumi was just struck dumb "It wasn't your fault...you are tough because you care and.." Masumi let otu a sob and held him as he held her back and chuckled as he held her tighter and she squeezed him. "Jin...oh my god Jin how ...what..." I will tell you later lets meet up for lunch, I need to grab Tinto and Lilith.." "Hey Jin...be gentle with lilith she is really torn up." Jin nods and walked out as he was going to Tinto which he should be in the Library figuring out which book to read as a tap came to his shoulder a Familiar one at that and he gasped turning and had tears in his eyes.

"Still can't make up your mind?" Tinto held him tight. "I don't care how but...your back oh man..you scared the crap out of me." Tinto let go and smiled. "Lilith is in her room...she hasn't left it very much." "Really?" " Yeah we had to rip her from her room to just get her to not be by her self. She is appreciateive but i think when we found out you were dead i think it killed her." "I got ya...is that where she is right now.." "Yeah...but she keeps the door locked now..." "Got ya...lets meet up at 12 for lunch." "Sounds good i assume you told Masumi already." "Yeah Tinto i did." Jin said and left to head ot Liliths room and Stood before it as he knocked on the door and she shouted.

"GO AWAY I AM NOT WANTING TO HANG OUT I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" Jin winced and smiled a bit. "Not even for a old friend.." Jin called back a gasp was herd and foot steps huring around before a click was herd and slowly she open the door and tears pored out. "Jin?" "In the flesh Lilith...i thought you promised me you be strong." She threw open the door and held him tight she cried and broke down he smiled a bit and she practically became weak as he picked her up and sat on a bed with her as she leaned in to him and cried in to his chest. "Jin...i tried...but...i...Jin...your alive...i just...am ...to happy and sad all at one...i have no word for this except...Jin...don't leave me again please." Jin smiled and pet her hair as he nods "I promise Lilith...i promise..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters or Mobile Suits I do at least Reserve the Rights to the Characters, Jin Koto, Masumi Maja, Tinto Jiktah, and Lilith Tsunami. I also Reserve the Rights to the Mobile Suits. Wing Zero Angel, Wing Zero Omega, Deathsyth Devil, Deathsyth Alpha. Any other names may be Canon to the Series or may be names i made up either or you may take what ever i have not listed.

Chapter 3: System Overload.

Jin smiled and stroked Lilliths hair as they got up form her bed. "We are all meeting up for lunch so get ready we need to meet the other two." Lillith after reapplying a light frame of make up to hide her eyes a bit they walked off hand in hand. along the way they got Tinto and Masumi they headed to the little cafe and they were only to happy to treat Jin although he did offer along the way to pay.

"So tell us what happen?" Asked Tinto as they looked at the menu. "Yeah come on Jin!" Masumi barked as he chuckled. "Ok ok...the reason you didn't find me in my Gundam is because i am my Gundam." They looked at him with a state of shock and shook there heads. "Seriously?" Said Tinto. "I am telling the truth i will show you when i get back...needless to say i got my lisence finally." They clap for him a bit and he smiled.

"Still...I herd the Commander will have a mission for us all in a week its a small mission we get drafted for after each squad is formed and since we waited for you jin well now we can." Masumi said and Jin smiled.

"I hope its a good mission to i want to try this body out." jin chuckled a bit and looked. "I should maybe go against a few drones in the trainning part of space just to solidify this feeling." "I am sure you will do great jin." Said Lillith. "I belive in you."

Jin just smiled as they enjoyed the lunch and they walked back to the Acadamy. Once in they walked to the Launch pad and he transforms before there eyes. They gasped and jin transformed back after some time passed.

"That is to cool." Admited Masumi "Kick ass!" Screamed Tinto. "Very cool indeed." Lillith hummed as Jin smiled. "I think we should all train as a Squad what do you say." "I will get The commander." Tinto got Commander Millardo as They all were in there Pilot Gear. just in case Jin got in one to. " So a Squadron test run...ok then standard pilot difficulty on the drones." They each got there Gundams out to the launch pads as Jin transformed.

"Gundam Wing Zero Angel Ready!" Shouted Jin

"Gundam Petal Dancer Ready!" Shouted Lillith

"Gundam Armor XX Ready!" Shouted Tinto

"Gundam Quick Silver Ready!" Shouted Masumi.

The Gundams fly off in to the space where they can practice as drones are released. "Ok guys who is leader? " Jin asked. "well i think we should have Masumi try." "Agreed." Came from Jin and Lilliths communications. "Ok guys then i got lead Attack pattern alpha 5X" The Gundam split in to a wide attack pattern as Masumi took out a twin beam saber she weilded and took it apart as she began slicing through a few drones. "Oh yeah punks." Masumi turned around killing a few more by firing off two small bombs blowing up the drones.

"My turn " Shouted Tinto as the right arm of his gundam get converted to tripple gatling guns and the left arm is like a cannon. "BRING IT!" he flys forward and lets loose with the chain gun as it blows up a few drones. Then turning around he shot a rocket out from the cannon and blew up another three.

"Very nice tinto." Lillith was up as she took out a syth with a laser blade on it. "Time to trim these weeds." Lillith charged in and began slashing up the drones left and right. "Oh yeah baby Petal is working nicely." -She shot two sets of cluster bombs out blowing up a few others.

Jin smiled as he charged in and took out his beam saber and beam rifle as he slahsed threw a few of the drones they fough back as one of them hit jin he scream a bit. "That actually hurt." "Jin" "Jin" "YOU OK BROTHER!" his comrads shouted back as they had been hit as well but jin screamed that wasn't good. "yeah i will be fine ." jin said and turned around and fired the beam rifle as he took out his targets and they get back together in a group "Mission complete lets head back." Commander milliardo saw them come in and once they got out of there suits he spoke up. "So i was pretty impressed...the next few days i will have you each take command and show me what you got." Milliardo saw them all salute and noticed.-"Jin...your bleeding." Jin felt his side and winced. "Yeah thats where i got hit." "It seems you are injured you much get patched up and we need to run some tests." Jin panicked if he was not safe then did that mean. "OK Commander." he walked off through a door with Milliardo. "I Hope this isn't serious.." Jin muttered.

Jin had not been around for a few days and he had been put under extreme testing there was a lot of new things for example his bones had been fused with the Metal it self to. They also had new capabilities as well. They found by all means he could jump around and not get hurt. While in Gundam form he was damaged and to any extent he was able to be repaired. but both side of him needed work. did they have to create a suit for a suit...no but they did have to upgrade his armor. jin kept in touch. using the Gundams radio in his head as he spoke to them each day he was in that testing area.

They brought jin out to the Testing space and had him use his abilities they needed to see the differences. as He was fighting Jin felt odd and warm. "Guys i feel my systems burning up what is going on." "Jin come back down your systems there malfunctioning" He groaned and looked to earth as he flew back down but mid way entering a EMP shorts him out from the inside the Gundam is caught by one of the patrol mobile suits and they set him down . "I think testing is going to be extensive...we need to make sure he is not a danger to himself or others." "What do you suggest commander?" "I think we need a few others on the job...i will call them later." "I hope we don't have to kill him...as a human he may be a danger to him self and others to." "Lets hope that isn't the case." Whispered milliardo to him self.


End file.
